nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of canceled games
Also known as vaporware - these are a list of games that were announced while still in development, but were cancelled or moved to another system. Famicom *Arc Hound (available on the NES as Contra Force) *Deep Dungeon (available only on the Disk System) *Monster Party (released on the NES by Bandai) *Ninja Cop Saizou 2 *Rune Master *Seiken Densetsu: The Emergence of Excalibur (Moved to the SNES) *Spirit Animal Genesis NES *10th Frame (Available for PC) *A Boy and His Blob 2 *The Addams Family 2 (Available on Game Boy and SNES) *American Crisis *Arcadia VI *Backgammon *Bee 52 (Aladdin) *Big Nose: The Witch Doctor *Bio Force Ape *Black Tiger *Blaster Master 2 (Available on Genesis) *California Raisins: The Grape Escape *Card Sharks *Caveman Ninja (Released as Joe and Mac) *Crash 'n the Boys: Ice Challenge (only released in Japan, US version canceled) *Creation *Deja Vu II: Lost in Las Vegas (Later released on Game Boy Color) *Dr. Franken (Unreleased Prototype, available for Game Boy) *Drac's Night Out (Not commercially released) *Final Fantasy IV (Moved to the SNES) *Genjuu Souseki *Happy Camper *Hard Drivin' *Hoppin Mad *Hit the Ice (Not commercially released - only released on Game Boy and SNES) *Inspector Gadget (Available on SNES) *John Madden Football *Kitty's Catch *The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce of Saga (Later turned into The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past for the SNES) *Licence to Kill *Married... With Children *Mii (Concept moved to Wii) *Monster Party II *New Kids on the Block *Off Zarken *The Price is Right *Return of Donkey Kong *RoboCop versus The Terminator (Available for SNES and Game Boy) *Secret Ties (Not commercially released) *Solomon's Key 2 (Released as Fire & Ice) *Space Ace *Sim City (Moved to the SNES) *Spy vs Spy: The Island Caper *Street Fighter 2 *Sunman (Not commercially released) *Super Password *Talking Super Password *Time Diver: Eon Man (Not commercially released) *Titan Warriors (Not commercially released) *USA Bowling SNES *Final Fantasy VII (Moved to the PlayStation) *FX Fighter - (Available for PC) *GoldenEye 007 (Moved to the N64) *Kid Icarus SNES *Mortal Kombat: Arena Edition *RHI Roller Hockey 95 *The Shadow *Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill *Sound Fantasy *Star Fox 2 *Steven Segal: The Final Option (Redesigned as Deadly Honor for Nintendo 64 and PlayStation) *Super Mario FX (Later became Super Mario 64 on the N64) *Ultrabots Virtual Boy * Star Fox (Virtual Boy) - There was already a game in production for the Virtual Boy called Red Alarm which had the closest plot to the Star Fox game. Besides that the Virtual Boy was about to get cancelled anyway. N64 *1080 Snowboarding 2 - (Moved to the GCN under the name of 1080 Avalanche) *40 Winks - (N64 version cancelled, available for PlayStation a Nintendo Power quote on it) *64 Wars *BassMasters 2000 - (Appeared at E3 1999, but cancelled) *Beetle Adventure Racing 2 *Buggie Boogie *Cabbage *Catroots *Climber *Dinosaur Planet - (Moved to GCN under the name of StarFox Adventures) *Disney's Dinosaur - (Available on PlayStation) *Doubutsu Banchou - (Moved to the GCN under the name of Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest) *Earthbound 64 - (Cancelled, then revived and released for the GBA as Mother 3) *Echo Delta *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - (Moved to the GCN) *F1 '98 *Final Fantasy VII - (Moved to the PlayStation) *Fire Emblem 64 - (Moved to the GCN) *First Samurai 64 *Freak Boy *Glover 2 *Harrier 2001 *Hello Kitty 64 *HeroQuest 64 *Jack and the Beanstalk *Japan Pro Golfer 64 *Joust 64 *Jungle Emperor Leo *Kameo: Elements of Power - (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Kirby Air Ride - (Moved to the GCN) *Looney Tunes: Space Race *Luigi's Mansion - (Moved to the GCN) *Mario Artist: Sound Maker *Mega Man 64 2 - (Available as Mega Man Legends 2 for PlayStation) *Metroid 64 *Mini Racers *NBA Showtime 2000 *NHL Blades of Steel 2000 *Nightmare Creatures II *O.D.T. - (Available for PlayStation & PC) *Pilotwings 64 2 *Pitfall *Pokémon Colosseum - (Moved to the GCN) *Pokémon de Panepon 64 - (Japanese Release of Pokémon Puzzle League, available in USA and Europe) *Powerslide *Project Cairo *Quest 2 *Quest for Camelot 64 *Red Baron *Renegade Racers *Resident Evil 0 - (Moved to the GCN) *Robotech: Crystal Dreams - (Moved to the GCN) *Sea-Doo HydroCross - (Available for PlayStation) *Shadowgate Rising *SimCopter 64 *Smurfs 64 *Super Mario 64 2 - (Moved to the GCN under the name of Super Mario Sunshine) *Sydney 2000 - (Available for PlayStation and Dreamcast) *Teo *Ura Zelda - (Tweaked and moved to GCN under the name "Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest") GameCube *Alias - (Available on PC) *Area 51 - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Army Men: Air Cavalry *Banjo-Threeie (Cancelled due to Rare and Nintendo breaking up) *Barbie Horse Adventures: Wild Horse Rescue - (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts - (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and PSP) *Crash Twinsanity - (Cancelled due to poor sales of the PlayStation 2 & Xbox versions.) *The Crocodile Hunter *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon - (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Game Boy Advance) *Damage Inc. *Dead Phoenix *DK Bongo Blast - (Moved to Wii as Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) *Donkey Kong Racing *Dr. Seuss The Cat in the Hat - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Driv3r - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Family Guy: The Video Game - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Fight For Your Right *Futurama - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Grabbed by the Ghoulies - (Moved to the Xbox) *Gravity Games Bike - (GameCube version cancelled, available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Jonny Moseley's Mad Trix 2 *Joust *Juiced - (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Kameo: Elements of Power - (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Kirby GCN - (Moved to the Wii and resurfaced as Kirby's Return to Dream Land) *Kirby Tilt 'N' Tumble GCN *Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Mario 128 - (Original concept for Pikmin and Super Mario Galaxy) *Marionette *Meowth's Party - (GC Tech Demo, unlockable video in Pokémon Channel) *NARC - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *NASCAR Thunder 2004 - (Available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox) *NFL Retro Football *NHL Hitz Pro (European version) *Nintendo Pennant Chase Baseball *Perfect Dark Zero - (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Pilotwings - (Moved to Wii) *Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Rally Fusion: Race of Champions - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Raven Blade *Richard Burns Rally - (Available for PC, PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *RTX Red Rock - (Available for PlayStation 2) *Shaun Murray's Pro Wakeboarder - (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox as Wakeboarding Unleashed Featuring Shaun Murray) *Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarder 2 *Showdown: Legends of Wrestling - (Available for Xbox) *Spy Hunter 2 - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Stage Debut *StarCraft: Ghost *The Suffering - (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Thunder Rally *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter - (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Xbox 360) *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear *Too Human - (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Travis Pastrana's Pro Moto X *Super Monkey Ball 3 - (Transferred to Wii) *Super Paper Mario - (Moved to the Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy (Moved to the Wii) *Yoshi platformer (Moved to Nintendo DS as Yoshi Touch & Go) Wii *Dance Factory (Available for PlayStation 2) *Jon & Kate Plus 8 - (Available on Nintendo DS) *Project H.A.M.M.E.R. *Sadness *Sonic The Hedgehog (Port of Xbox 360 version cancelled in favor of Sonic & The Secret Rings) *Stuntman: Demolition *Pikmin 3 (Moving to Wii U) *Witches (All regions) Wii U *007 Legends (Australian release only) Game Boy/Color *Denetsu no Starfy (Moved to GBA) *Dino Crisis *Game Boy Music *Kirby's Dream Land 2 DX *The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage *Mega Man V (Game Boy Color enhanced version) *Metroid II: Return of Samus DX *Resident Evil *Rhino Rumble Puzzle *San Francisco Rush: Extreme Racing *South Park *Trap Gunner Game Boy Advance *''A Boy and His Blob'' *''Aero the Acro-Bat 2'' *''Alien vs. Predator'' *''Battland'' *''Diddy Kong Pilot'' - (Revamped and released as Banjo-Pilot) *''Donkey Kong Coconut Crackers'' - (Remade and released as It's Mr. Pants!) *''Donkey Kong Plus'' *''Game & Watch Gallery Advance'' - (only Japan, which would have been known as Game Boy Gallery 4) *''Luna Blaze'' *''Mega Man Anniversary Collection'' *''Mega Man Mania'' *''Pocket Music'' *''Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense'' Nintendo DS *A Boy And His Blob DS (while the NES franchise didn't make a return on the DS as initially planned, it was later revived on the Wii) *Advance Wars: Days of Ruin (Japan only) *America's Next Top Model - (U.S. Exclusive Release, Available in UK) *Baten Kaitos DS *Black & White Creatures *Halo DS *Jam With the Band *Jet Impulse (outside Japan) *Katamari Damacy *Lizzie McGuire & That's So Raven *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed *Super Pac-Man Pinball *Tokyo Xtreme Racer DRIFT *Wander Donkey Nintendo 3DS *Assassin's Creed: Lost Legacy *Bomberman 3DS *DJ Hero 3D *Mega Man Legends 3 *My Garden *Saint's Row: Drive-by Arcade *Star Fox Arcade (May have been Star Fox Assault) Category: Lists Category:Canceled games